RF patent 2228174 discloses the use of dicholine salt of succinic acid for the treatment of insulin resistance, diabetes, hyperlipidemia, and dyslipidemia. RF patent 2281765 discloses the use of dicholine salt of succinic acid for the treatment of cerebral ischemia. RF patent 2281766 discloses the use of dicholine salt of succinic acid for the improvement of cognitive function.
However, nothing is published or disclosed in the art related to the use of choline salts of succinic acid for treating depression, anxiety, schizophrenia, sleep disorder, and epilepsy.
Surprisingly, it has been found that monocholine and dicholine salts of succinic acid are useful for treating depression, anxiety, schizophrenia, sleep disorder, and epilepsy.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compositions and methods for treating depression, anxiety, schizophrenia, sleep disorder, and epilepsy with the use of choline salts of succinic acid.